The invention is directed to a breathing mask device, a sealing lip device for a breathing mask device, as well as to a molding tool and a method for producing a corresponding breathing mask device and sealing lip device.
Breathing mask arrangements are used particularly for administering a breathable gas mixture, such as ambient air, at a pressure level that is above ambient pressure. Delivering the breathing gas at a pressure level above the ambient pressure can be used for instance for performing so-called CPAP therapy for treating stroke- or sleep-related respiratory disturbances.
From International Patent Application PCT/EP02/11798, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and filed by the present Applicant, a breathing mask device for administering a breathable gas to a user is known. This breathing mask device makes it possible, in cooperation with the face area of a user of the mask, to seal off a mask interior of the breathing mask from the environment. Such breathing masks are used particularly in conjunction with medical or therapeutic administration of breathable gases, as well as in the industrial field, for instance in the field of gas masks and breathing equipment. Typically in these breathing masks, the sealing off from the face area of the breathing mask user is achieved using a sealing lip structure that extends, oriented inward, around an opening in the mask and is seated on the face area and is made from an elastically deformable material. The sealing action achieved with such sealing lips generally increases with the contact pressure of the sealing lip against the face area. In the case of high contact pressures, long-term use of such breathing masks in particular can be unpleasant. A need in the art has developed to address this problem.